role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Disco Megalon
Disco Megalon is a giant underground beetle god with a bad case of Disco Fever and a role-play character used by Fr0st. Personality Disco Megalon is fashionable, friendly, and absolutely fabulous. Speaking in a high-pitched voice, Disco Megalon is absolutely obsessed with...well, Disco. He's changed his deityship from being the Underground Beetle God to the "God of Disco". As well as this, Disco Megalon bases many of his attacks on Disco. History Just like the 70's In Heck, TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar marched on. However, soon enough Disco Megalon popped out of the ground in front of TripGoji, ready to attack. As well as this, his allies Techno Kiryu and Classical Rhedosaurus also appeared as the battle commenced and the two sides engaged each other. Revving his drill arms, Disco Megalon blasted Biker Jet Jaguar with a multicolored beam from his horn as he charged. Techno Kiryu blasted TripGoji with sound, sending the Gojiran flying upwards. Meanwhile, Biker Jet Jaguar knocked back Disco Megalon with two green beams from his hands, making him squeal in pain. Classical Rhedosaurus roared to showcase his dominance and charged Biker Jet Jaguar, only to be punched in the face. Roaring in pain, Classical Rhedosaurus headbutted the biker mecha as Disco Megalon came back into the fray, sending both TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar upwards and into the air with his signature Disco Bombs. Furious, TripGoji spat out a giant Wall of Text onto Disco Megalon, temporarily taking him out of the fight. In the meantime, Classical Rhedosaurus punched Biker Jet Jaguar and was kicked in the face in response. His head swinging back from the kick, Classical Rhedosaurus sent Biker Jet Jaguar flying back by ramming into him. Techno Kiryu launched a yellow beam from his mouth at TripGoji, and a beam clash started when the latter used his Poorly Drawn Crayon atomic breath. The two each pushed their beams forward, leaving them at a stalemate. Suddenly, Disco Megalon threw a disco ball between TripGoji and Techno Kiryu that detonated in a flash of multicolored light, blinding both of them. While TripGoji thrashed around, Techno Kiryu began to shut down and fled. Meanwhile, Classical Rhedosaurus slammed into Biker Jet Jaguar once again, only to be slashed by the mech's sword. Classical Rhedosaurus slammed his tail at Biker Jet Jaguar, only to squeal in pain and flee as his opponent sliced the tail. This left only Disco Megalon. Unknowing of his two allies leaving, Disco Megalon was as confident as ever, sending another Disco Beam at TripGoji. As the Gojiran ran from it, Disco Megalon chased after him with the Disco Beam, roaring in glee at his humiliation of the opponent. However, TripGoji suddenly turned around and blasted Disco Megalon with his Poorly Drawn Crayon atomic breath, making him fly backwards from the beam. As TripGoji charged Disco Megalon, the beetle god's eyes flashed disco colors and his drill arms revved up before slamming into the Gojiran, causing him to moan in pain and roll over. After this, Biker Jet Jaguar leaped back into the fray, trying to kick Disco Megalon. However, the God of Disco ducked under it, ramming his drill into the new opponent's back. As Biker Jet Jaguar fell over he sent green beams from his arms at Disco Megalon, who countered them with his signature Disco Beam. However, Biker Jet Jaguar blocked the beam with his sword and charged in, punching Disco Megalon in the face. Angry, Disco Megalon punched Biker Jet Jaguar with his drill arm, sending him back. TripGoji got back up and blasted the God of Disco in the back with his Poorly Drawn Crayon atomic breath. Disco Megalon quickly responded with his Disco Bombs, but by then he realized that both of his allies were gone. Disco Megalon thought about this... and then fled. Still like the 70's In Los Angeles, a party was going on in a nightclub. "DEATH TO DISCO!" was strung over the entrance. However, when they were preparing to destroy the Disco records there, the ground suddenly shook. The music playlist turning to Disco, the residents of the nightclub had no time to ponder as Disco Megalon burrowed up from the ground, killing everyone inside. Two more kaiju, Classical Rhedorsaurus and Metal Destoroyah, popped up next to Disco Megalon and began to rampage throughout Los Angeles. Disco Megalon ravaged Los Angeles, destroying any music store he could find that didn't contain Disco music. As Metal Destoroyah destroyed a Disco store, the beetle god scolded him before Kamen Rider Mainframe size-shifted into view and punched Metal Destoroyah in the face! At the same time, another new challenger known as FlamingoMask shifted into kaiju size, ready to defend Los Angeles from Classical Rhedosaurus. Disco Megalon first attacked by sending Disco beams at Kamen Rider Mainframe and Metal Destoroyah, turning against the abomination/metal fanatic. Leaping over the beam, Kamen Rider Mainframe got out the Mainframe Slasher and...well, slashed Disco Megalon. As the Rider said how he was going to kill him, Disco Megalon announced that he would survive and got out a kaiju-sized record player, playing I Will Survive throughout Los Angeles. As Metal Destoroyah insulted I Will Survive, Disco Megalon completely focused on the demon-spawn, slamming his drill-arms into the kaiju. However, Disco Megalon was next blasted by a Micro-Oxygen beam and thrown at Kamen Rider Mainframe. In a killing blow, Metal Destoroyah ripped out the Gloria Gaynor record and put on Bring Me To Life, boosting his own power while dampening Disco Megalon's. Kamen Rider Mainframe blasted off a chunk of Metal Destoroyah with his Mainframe Buster. Disco Megalon replied by remarking that Disco won't die but Metal will before blasting another chunk off of the evil kaiju. Drilling into Metal Destoroyah's wings, Disco Megalon was grabbed by the opponent's tail and thrown into the battle between FlamingoMask and Classical Rhedosaurus, who had suddenly become not-so Classical. Because of multiple factors (The main one being that FlamingoMask liked 70's music), Disco Megalon decided to attack Not-So-Classical Rhedosaurus, smashing him with his drill arms and turning the formerly black-and-white kaiju completely colored. As Not-So-Classical Rhedosaurus burned Disco Megalon and punched him in the face, the Disco God finally snapped. Disco wasn't dead, and the insect deity would prove it. Disappearing in a flash of rainbow light, Disco Megalon took out Bring Me To Life and put I Will Survive back in, slamming a Disco beam into Not-So-Classical Rhedosaurus, who was swiftly defeated by FlamingoMask. At this point Metal Destoroyah was dead, and Disco Megalon was notified of this before leaving by Kamen Rider Mainframe throwing the dead kaiju's headless corpse at him. Abilities *''Flight'' - Disco Megalon can fly at speeds of up to 1975 miles per hour. *''Burrowing'' - Disco Megalon can also burrow underground at fast speeds of up to 1986 miles per hour. *'Disco Beam' - Disco Megalon can emit a multicolored flashing beam from his horn. This deals energy damage to his opponents and can blind them as well. *'Disco Bombs' - Disco Megalon is able to spit miniature disco balls from his mouth. When they come near an opponent, these bombs will explode in a flash of multicolored light and napalm. As usual, this can also blind foes it hits. *'Disco Flash Grenade' - These specially designed disco balls explode when near foes, letting out a tremendous flash of multicolored light that blinds anyone in the vicinity. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Insects Category:Deities Category:Flying Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Leaders Category:Original Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)